kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Step By Step (OH MY GIRL)
"Step By Step" (한 발짝 두 발짝; lit. One Step Two Step) - первый цифровой сингл OH MY GIRL. Он был выпущен 21 марта 2016 года и позднее вошел в альбом Pink Ocean. Текст Хеджон, ДжинИ, Мими, Юа, Сынхи, Джихо, Бинни, Арин Корейский = 그댄 어디쯤 걷고 있나요 Say you love me, say you love me 날씨가 너무 좋아 상상하죠 그대와 손을 잡고 눈을 마주하고 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 I do 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 I do 한숨도 못 잤죠 나 병인가 봐요 맞아요 내가 내가 너를 너를 좋아해 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 멀어지면 난 세 발짝 다가갈게 우리의 거리가 더 이상 멀어지지 않게 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 다가오면 난 그대로 서 있을게 우리의 사랑이 빠르게 느껴지지 않게 Say you love me, say you 뚜루루뚜뚜 Say you love me, say you love me 시원한 바람 부는 언덕 위에 돗자리 깔고 누워 그대와 있다면 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 I do 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 뚜바 I do 한숨도 못 잤죠 나 병인가 봐요 맞아요 내가 내가 너를 너를 좋아해 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 멀어지면 난 세 발짝 다가갈게 우리의 거리가 더 이상 멀어지지 않게 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 다가오면 난 그대로 서 있을게 우리의 사랑이 빠르게 느껴지지 않게 Say you love me, say you 뚜루루뚜뚜 Say you love me, say you love me On & on, On & on 망설이지 마 Uh uh uh~ 내게 uh uh uh~ 조금만 더 oh 조금만 더 조금 더 다가와요 더 이상은 멀어지지 마요 조금 더 다가와 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 멀어지면 난 세 발짝 다가갈게 우리의 거리가 더 이상 멀어지지 않게 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 다가오면 난 그대로 서 있을게 우리의 사랑이 빠르게 느껴지지 않게 Say you love me, say you 뚜루루뚜뚜 Say you love me, say you love me 네가 한 발짝 두 발짝 다가오면 난 그대로 서 있을게 우리의 사랑이 빠르게 느껴지지 않게~ |-|Романизация= Geudaen eodijjeum geotgo innayo Say you love me, say you love me Nalssiga neomu joha sangsanghajyo Geudaewa soneul japgo nuneul majuhago Ttuba ttuba ttuba ttuba I do Ttuba ttuba ttuba ttuba I do Hansumdo mot jatjyo na byeonginga bwayo Majayo naega naega neoreul neoreul johahae Nega han baljjak du baljjak meoreojimyeon Nan se baljjak dagagalge Uriui georiga deo isang meoreojiji anhge Nega han baljjak du baljjak dagaomyeon Nan geudaero seo isseulge Uriui sarangi ppareuge neukkyeojiji anhge Say you love me, say you ttururuttuttu Say you love me, say you love me Siwonhan baram buneun eondeok wie Dotjari kkalgo nuwo geudaewa itdamyeon Ttuba ttuba ttuba ttuba I do Ttuba ttuba ttuba ttuba I do Hansumdo mot jatjyo na byeonginga bwayo Majayo naega naega neoreul neoreul johahaeNega han baljjak du baljjak meoreojimyeon Nan se baljjak dagagalge Uriui georiga deo isang meoreojiji anhge Nega han baljjak du baljjak dagaomyeon Nan geudaero seo isseulge Uriui sarangi ppareuge neukkyeojiji anhge Say you love me, say you ttururuttuttu Say you love me, say you love me On & on, On & on mangseoriji ma Uh uh uh~ naege uh uh uh~ Jogeumman deo oh jogeumman deo Jogeum deo dagawayo Deo isangeun meoreojiji mayo Jogeum deo dagawa Nega han baljjak du baljjak meoreojimyeon Nan se baljjak dagagalge Uriui georiga deo isang meoreojiji anhge Nega han baljjak du baljjak dagaomyeon Nan geudaero seo isseulge Uriui sarangi ppareuge neukkyeojiji anhge Say you love me, say you ttururuttuttu Say you love me, say you love me Nega han baljjak du baljjak dagaomyeon Nan geudaero seo isseulge Uriui sarangi ppareuge neukkyeojiji anhge anhge~ |-|Английский= Where are you walking right now? Say you love me, say you love me The weather’s so nice I’m dreaming About holding your hand and looking into your eyes Dduba dduba dduba dduba I do Dduba dduba dduba dduba I do I couldn’t sleep a single bit, I think I’m sick That’s right, I like you When you get one step, two steps farther away I will take three steps toward you So we won’t get any farther apart When you take one step, two steps closer I will stay right here So it doesn’t feel like our love is going too fast Say you love me, say you ddururudduddu Say you love me, say you love me On top of breezy hill I want to lay on a blanket and be with you Dduba dduba dduba dduba I do Dduba dduba dduba dduba I do I couldn’t sleep a single bit, I think I’m sick That’s right, I like you When you get one step, two steps farther away I will take three steps toward you So we won’t get any farther apart When you take one step, two steps closer I will stay right here So it doesn’t feel like our love is going too fast Say you love me, say you ddururudduddu Say you love me, say you love me On & on, On & on don’t hesitate Uh uh uh~, Come to me, uh uh uh~ A little closer oh a little closer Come a little closer Don’t get any farther away Come a little closer When you get one step, two steps farther away I will take three steps toward you So we won’t get any farther apart When you take one step, two steps closer I will stay right here So it doesn’t feel like our love is going too fast Say you love me, say you ddururudduddu Say you love me, say you love me When you take one step, two steps closer I will stay right here So it doesn’t feel like our love is going too fast too fast~ en:Step By Step (OH MY GIRL) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:OH MY GIRL Категория:Релизы 2016 г. Категория:Синглы 2016 г.